


Tissues, Tears and a New Friendship

by Cloudwatcher1



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudwatcher1/pseuds/Cloudwatcher1
Summary: No one ever warns you about heart break. Sure, they write songs and epic poems about the subject, but it never prepares you for the real thing. How snotty your nose gets when your trying not to cry and the way the tears sting your eyes until they fall without your permission.





	Tissues, Tears and a New Friendship

No one ever warns you about heart break. Sure, they write songs and epic poems about the subject, but it never prepares you for the real thing. How snotty your nose gets when your trying not to cry and the way the tears sting your eyes until they fall without your permission. Sitting in a park on a bright sunny day was probably not the best place to come to feel sorry for yourself but it was where you first met your now ex-boyfriend. Pressing the heel of your palms against your eyes you were hoping that maybe the tears would dry up and you could at least try to act like your heart wasn’t breaking into little pieces. 

“Ex-excuse me m-miss? Are you o-okay?” Asked a concerned sounding man. Glancing up, the first thing you saw was buck teeth. Looking away out of embarrassment, you quickly wiped your snotty nose on the back of your hand.

“Yeah I’m fine. Just not having the best week.” You meekly reply. 

“I-I don’t mean to im-impose but could y-you use a tissue?” He asked. You heard wrestling and curiosity got the better of you. Lifting your head, you see that the man in question was going through his pockets. 

“H-here we go.” He cheers softly and holds out a small package of tissues. Looking from his out stretched hand up to his face you see a kind smile with the cutest buck teeth. 

“Thank you.” You whisper, taking them gently from this his. 

“It’s n-no problem. I’m s-sorry to bother you.” 

“You’re not.” You tell him, quickly blowing your nose hoping you didn’t sound like an elephant in the process. “I’m sorry that you have to see me like this. I probably look like a mess.” 

“N-not at all. You l-look like you need s-someone to l-lend an ear and listen. L-lucky for you I h-have two.” He took the seat on the bench next to you. For the first time you were able to get a look at the guy. 

He was wearing a long, white lab coat with a teal shirt underneath making his electric blue hair stand out even more. His hair was styled into a bowl cut, but he made it look adorable. The crow’s feet around his eyes and laugh lines around his mouth told you he was an older man. Not that it mattered. He was kind to you and that’s what you needed right then and there. 

“Thank you so much but I wouldn’t even know where to begin.”

“You can s-start where ever y-you like. Oh n-no! How r-rude of me! I’m Rick Sanchez by t-the way.” He grinned holding out his hand. Smiling, you tell him your name and shake his hand. You didn’t know why but you felt at ease and started your story. 

Your boyfriend of two years broke the news to you three days ago that he was in love with another woman. He had been cheating on you for the past couple of months, you thought something was going on, but you never voiced it not wanting to make things tense between you. Little did you know he was out sleeping with another woman whenever he said he was working late.

“I can’t believe how stupid I was to believe him.” You said, tears stinging your eyes. 

“Hey. Y-you are not stupid. Don’t e-ever say that. You trusted him, t-there’s a big d-difference between the t-two. If anything, h-he’s the stupid one. He’s n-never going to f-find someone like you a-again and that’s his loss.” 

A light blush appeared on Rick’s face. You were taken back by his kind words, leaving you speechless. Taking a moment to reflect on what he said you realized that you felt happy. After so many days of nothing but crying it was nice to feel something else for a change. 

“That’s very kind of you to say. I truly appreciate it.” Smiling at him shyly, you noticed his none lazy eye was locked on your face and he gave you the cutest little smile. It made what was left of your shattered heart melt. 

“It’s getting late. Do y-you have a r-ride home?” He stuttered. You blinked a couple of times and saw that the sun was just about to set and the street lights in the park had automatically turned on. 

“I do. I’m parked right across the way.” You tell him while fishing for the keys in your bag. 

“Let me walk you to your car. As long as you don’t mind that is.” Rick added softly. He groaned, and his bones popped while he was getting up but after spending a few hours with him you couldn’t even see his old age anymore. He was just a nice guy looking for some company and boy did he find it in you. 

“I don’t mind at all Rick.” Finally, you found your keys with a triumphed cheer. Looking up you see that once again he was giving you the softest of smiles. It seemed like he was just trying to kill you with his adorableness. You felt your cheeks heat up from the thought and you quickly stood. Hoping that he didn’t see how flustered you were. 

“After you my good lady.” He said, giving you a slight nod. You started across the open grassy area and he was right there beside you but giving you enough space for another person to fit between the two of you. 

You had only just met him a few hours ago but you could tell that Rick was a gentleman. He gave you space even though you didn’t ask for it. Listened to your story of heartbreak and just in general feeling sorry for yourself without once making you feel like a drama queen. Summing it up he was the kind of friend you needed in your life.

“Well this is my ride.” You tell him. Turning around to face him, he has his pockets stuffed in his pockets, looking down at you with his soft, kind eyes. “Listen. Thanks again for listening.”

“It was my pleasure. I’m glad I was able to help.” 

“I hope I can return the favor. If you ever need to talk, I mean.” You hoped that you were not coming off as desperate or weird. Before you could continue stressing about it a huge smile appeared on Rick’s face. 

“I would like that.”

“Good! Great! Just let me…. write down my number… for you.” You mumbled between your words while writing it down on one of the tissues that he gave you. Handing it over to him, you couldn’t help noticing how happy it made him.  
“Just text or call me whenever you feel like talking.” You smiled. 

“I will. Thank you.”

As you drove away you kicked yourself for not getting his number. Hopefully he would text you sooner rather than later, but you weren’t going to get your hopes up. 

Making it back to your apartment, you weren’t even through your front door when you felt your phone vibrate. Getting quickly inside, you locked the door and dropped your bag on the floor. Looking at your phone you see a number you don’t recognize and a very simple text. 

‘Hey. This is Rick. Hope you made it home safely.’ 

Smiling, you quickly replied. 

‘Just got home actually.’

‘That’s good. I’ll let you get back to your night. Talk to you later!’

“TTFN. Ta Ta For Now!’

You started kicking yourself in ass for that last text. It sounded so childish, but you were more floored that he had already messaged you and now you two could talk whenever you wanted. You went to bed that night for the first time since the break up without tears in your eyes and it was all thanks to Rick.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to everyone who took the time to read this little one-shot. Thank you for taking the time to reader it! This is my first ever reader-insert story so I hope that you all enjoyed it. If this goes over well I would love to continue this story! Reviews are welcomed and I hope that you have a great day!


End file.
